Regina's Baby Girl
by courtneywoods
Summary: After Emma's stressful week at work, Regina wants to help her wife properly take her mind off of the noise and treat her right. This is pure porn without plot and if you're not a fan of a baby girl kink or a caregiving/nurturing relationship, this might not be the story for you. Enjoy!


When Regina opened the door to the home she shared with Emma, she immediately called out for her wife.

"I'm in the kitchen," Emma yelled back, her voice echoing down the hallway and filling the foyer where Regina was taking off her heels and hanging up her coat.

Regina strut toward the kitchen, already knowing exactly what she wanted for dinner. When she saw Emma busy at the stove, she couldn't help but stop and smile. The sight of Emma cooking for her was one of her favorites, and she'd never get tired of it. She walked over to the blonde and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"How was work?" Emma asked as they pulled apart, but Regina didn't answer. She knew Emma had been stressed at work this week and Regina wanted nothing more than to drag her away from the noise she knew was rattling around in her head that was working up to be an impending headache.

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, cocking her head to one side in confusion at her lack of response. Instead, Regina reached across Emma's waist and turned off the stovetop burner.

"Regina, I'm making us dinner! I'm hungry!"

Regina just ignored her, though. Reaching over her once more to shut off the oven that was preheating.

"Regina – "

When Emma turned and faced Regina, she caught sight of the smirk on her red lips and was suddenly swept up in the feel of her wife's touch as her index finger pressed up against Emma's pouted lips to hush her.

"Mmm, but I'm hungry and I've had a long day. What are you –, " Emma began to complain, but quickly found Regina's entire palm covering her mouth to silence her.

"That's nice, darling. But I want dessert first."

Before Emma could open her mouth to protest again, Regina grabbed ahold of her hips and flipped her around so that her hips were pressed against the countertop. She felt the palm of the brunette's hand pushing her down onto the cold counter, pinning her in place.

The sound of Regina unbuckling her belt and sliding it off from around her waist finally made Emma shut up and, instead, she began fidgeting and trying to rock back in attempt to grind her ass against her wife.

"Do you ever stay still?" Regina mocked, her hands busy as she gripped her belt tighter.

The sound that came out of Emma's mouth when she felt the cold leather of the belt looping around her neck and her blonde locks being swept to the side over her shoulder was a mixture of a moan and something animalistic that got caught in her throat and made her choke.

Regina only smirked and continued to fasten the belt, gathering the rest of the belt's material in her hand and tugging at it, watching Emma arch her back further before Regina yanked Emma's pants down with one swift movement.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma gasped and rocked back on her toes.

The impact of Regina's palm coming down on Emma's ass cheek echoed into the kitchen and Emma whimpered slightly, feeling the heat in her core threatening to send her body up in flames.

With a quick tug at Emma's hair, Regina pulled her so that her back was flush against Regina's front and she let her hands wander through the silky blonde locks she loved feeling between her fingers.

"I know you've had a hard day at work and I'm here to remind you that when you are home with me, your only purpose is to keep your pretty mouth shut and be a good little whore for me. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded once, telling Regina she now had the control, but Regina grabbed ahold of her jaw instead.

"Use your words."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

"Good. Strip."

No matter how many times Emma heard Regina say that word, it never stopped having such an intense effect on her entire body and she shivered as she wiggled her way out of her pants and kicked them aside. She lifted her arms to pull off her white tank top she'd changed into when she got home earlier, but it got caught in the belt around her neck.

Regina groaned, her impatience evident. "Can you do *anything* right?" She grabbed the hem of the fabric then pulled hard, ripping the flimsy material until it fell to the floor.

Emma felt Regina's eyes burning into her and, as usual, Regina was licking her lips in admiration while staring at Emma's perfect chest on display for her.

"You're so beautiful," Regina began. "But I see you're just as incompetent as ever, unable to follow orders since your panties are still on."

"Sorry, I got distracted by my shirt and flustered when you took it off for me like that," Emma tried to explain as she looped her fingers through the pink fabric lying on her hips.

"Leave them."

"Wha – what?"

"Am I not making myself clear? I gave you a simple order, and you couldn't manage to do it right, so now I'm leaving them on. Besides," she paused to admire the pink panties. "You know how much I love these adorable little things."

Emma nodded and swallowed, the dark look in Regina's eyes sending another wave of heat through her body and she felt her arousal pooling in her panties and instinctively clenched her thighs together.

Regina slid her hand inside the panties gently, dragging her fingers delicately through Emma's folds and moaning at the feel of how wet Emma already was. She was confident that if she had reached inside her own panties at that moment, she'd be just as wet, but she'd never give Emma the satisfaction in telling her that.

"You're already so wet, baby girl. Is this all for me?"

"Always," Emma managed to choke out between soft moans as Regina's fingers continued brushing back and forth to tease her folds.

Regina grabbed the back of Emma's head and pulled her in until their mouths meshed together and Regina let out a soft moan at the feel of Emma's tongue brushing against hers.

Emma was getting swept up in the sensation of Regina's fingers in her panties and her tongue in her mouth, she nearly had forgotten about the makeshift leash around her neck until she felt Regina tugging at the end of it, dragging her over by the leash all the way to the living room.

"On your knees," Regina commanded with another slight tug. "Stay there."

Emma fidgeted slightly, brushing her fingertips over the palm of her right hand as she tried not to move an inch as she waited for Regina to return.

The sound of Regina clearing her throat startled her and she looked up, her breath catching in her chest. Regina was in a black and nude laced bra, thigh-high stockings, and had her favorite dildo already fastened around her hips securely to her pelvis.

"God, Regina. You look – wow," Emma whispered.

Regina couldn't help but smile softly. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently as she unfastened the belt from Emma's neck.

"I know you've had a tough week, so I'm going to take extra care of my baby girl if she can be a good girl for me and follow my orders," Regina said as she sat beside Emma and began running her fingers through her long hair, taking her time to massage her scalp.

Emma moaned softly at the sensation, tilting her head in toward Regina to encourage her to keep going. Regina began brushing her fingertips through her hair from root to ends, untangling every knot and then braided her hair, and suddenly Emma knew exactly what Regina wanted.

Emma looked up at Regina, her gaze soft and vulnerable. "Do I look adorable?"

"Always. Now be good and come sit on my lap."

Emma looked down, eyeing the cock, then looked back up at Regina.

"No, you're not getting this inside of you yet," Regina stated simply as she pulled Emma onto her lap with the length of the dick pressed between them and Emma groaned at the way the thick cock felt against her soaked cunt.

"Fuck," Emma cursed as her hips writhed and she grinded against Regina's dick, desperate for the friction. She knew Regina typically wouldn't like her acting out like this and wriggling, but when Regina was in the mood for Emma to be her baby girl, she always allowed Emma to act a bit brattier than usual.

"Do you like that, baby girl? Knowing daddy's cock will be inside of you soon, filling your soaked cunt until you come all over?" Regina reached down, stroking Emma's pussy through the pink panties that were now evidently soaked.

Emma tried to look coy, nodding slowly although her insides were turning to putty and all she wanted to do was to push Regina onto the bed and straddle her dick and ride it for hours.

Regina kissed her forehead gently, one hand slipping inside her panties and teasing her gently as she used her other hand to run gentle featherlight brushes up and down Emma's neck, massaging where the belt was fastened.

She continued slowly teasing Emma's pussy as she cupped one breast in her free hand, pinching lightly at her nipples and watching Emma throw her head back.

With Emma's neck exposed, Regina couldn't resist and leaned forward to bite the exposed skin and suck hard until her neck was covered in an array of bite marks and hickies that were already turning beautiful shades of reds and purples.

The sensation of Regina's tormenting, light touches, her mouth on her, and the feel of the dick's length below her was too much and Emma squeezed her eyes shut and her hips began to rock furiously against Regina's unhurried hand in her panties.

"You impatient whore, not even letting me take my time to enjoy taking care of my little girl? Take off your panties and get on your hands and knees. Now."

Emma groaned, but tugged the soaked fabric down then climbed onto the sofa and got on her hands and knees.

"Did I tell you to get on the couch? Do you really think I'd allow you to get on our furniture when I know you'll end up making a soaked mess of it? On the floor."

Emma took one look at the hardwood floor and frowned, then spotted the plush area rug and crawled over to it, hoping Regina would permit it if she was crawling on her hands and knees to get there. When Regina stayed silent, she assumed that meant she was in the clear.

But mere seconds later, she felt Regina's palm come down on her ass and her hips buckled at the same time as the moan escaped her lips.

"That was for making assumptions. I'll let your sneaky maneuver to get onto the carpet slide." She leaned over and sunk her teeth lightly into her ass before getting up and walking to grab something off the coffee table.

Emma felt the tip of the marker against her skin on her outer thigh and nearly jumped at the unfamiliar sensation. But she stayed silent as Regina branded her, scribbling *Property of Regina Swan-Mills* up Emma's thigh. She finished by writing *WHORE* in neat capital letters on Emma's lower back like a tramp stamp.

"There we go. Now maybe you'll remember who you belong to."

"I'm yours. Always."

"Good girl. Now stay still," Regina commanded before walking over to the side table and grabbing rope that Emma didn't notice her bringing downstairs. She grabbed a throw pillow off the sofa and placed it down before coming behind her once again. "Hands."

"Hmm?" Emma froze, unsure how to give Regina her hands, but then she realized Regina dropped the pillow down in front of her. "Oh."

Regina couldn't help but let out a deep laugh, the one that sent shivers down Emma's spine, when Emma lifted her hands and her face fell forward into the pillow as she thrusted her hands backward to give them to Regina.

"So obedient for me today," Regina purred as she looped the rope around Emma's wrists and bound them behind her back.

Emma wiggled a bit, struggling to get comfortable, but Regina tugged on the rope and it startled her frozen.

"Stay still or I'll take away the pillow and you can explain to everyone tomorrow why you have rug burn all over that pretty little face of yours."

Emma froze in place, her cheeks going pink as she tried her best to ignore the sudden awareness that her arousal was dripping down her inner thigh.

Regina located her previously discarded belt and looped it back around Emma's neck, deciding it would be a beautiful sight to pull this whenever Emma wasn't arching her back up enough to match Regina's high standards.

With Emma's red ass in the air and her knees digging into the carpet, Regina stopped to admire the sight in front of her before she leaned down to leave a trail of wet kisses and bites from Emma's shoulders all the way down her spine until marks were splayed across her back.

She grabbed her cock between her legs, guiding it toward Emma's glistening center and traced it up and down until it was coated. Then, even when it was wet enough, Regina continued teasing Emma with it as she sighed and her hips rocked back eagerly.

"Nuh uh. Not yet, darling," Regina whispered, and Emma groaned before Regina pushed two fingers inside of her. She let out a gratified moan of approval as Regina began corkscrewing her fingers slowly, in and out of her cunt.

"Look at you, so fucking wet for me," Regina moaned, and she couldn't help but pull her fingers out and lick them clean, relishing in the taste. "God, Emma."

Emma let out another moan of gratification as Regina pushed the two fingers back inside her and began to circle her clit slowly with her thumb.

"More, Regina. Please."

"Begging, already?" Regina smirked.

"You've been teasing me for hours. Please," Emma begged as she tried to push her hips back to take her deeper.

Regina added a third finger but kept her steady pace, even though she knew her wife's body well and she clearly needed Regina to be much deeper, filling her faster and harder.

When Emma felt the tip of Regina's dick brush up against her inner thigh, she nearly screamed into the pillow.

"Regina. I need you inside of me, now."

"I am inside of you, dear," Regina said with a smirk.

Emma felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to fall. "Please, you know what I mean."

"Do you not trust that I know what's best for my baby girl? Do you want me to stop?"

Emma's frustration poured out of her suddenly and she let out a muffled sob. "No, please."

Regina only laughed at her desperation and picked up her pace, feeling her own arousal down her thighs as she admired the sounds Emma made while Regina was inside of her.

"Don't stop," Emma moaned into the pillow. "Please, don't stop."

"Sorry, I can't hear you properly. Try again," Regina slowly slid her fingers out and Emma groaned loudly.

"I'll do anything, please, Regina, I need you inside of me."

Before Emma could finish pleading, she shoved her dick hard into Emma's grateful pussy and the blonde gasped and began to rock her hips back and forth over it.

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's hair, still in the braid, and tugged her back, fucking her mercilessly as hard and fast as she could until Emma's body began to tremble.

When she could tell Emma was about to come, she reached her hand around her hips and circled her clit and Emma immediately came hard, her body shaking as come began to drip down over the cock and onto Regina's cunt, mixing with her own arousal.

Regina pulled out of Emma in one swift motion, watching Emma collapse flat onto the carpet.

Instead of letting her catch her breath, she grabbed her waist and flipped her over then began to climb up so that her pelvis was straddling Emma's face.

"Suck it clean," Regina commanded.

Emma was still panting but she opened her mouth and did as she was told, and Regina purposely tested her by pushing her dick harder into her mouth until she gagged slightly, and Regina couldn't help but laugh. She grew impatient and needy, and before she knew it, Regina yanked the dildo away and pushed her cunt against Emma's mouth. "Now, clean me up."

Emma moaned and her face lit up like she'd been waiting for this moment all night, and Regina admired her dedication knowing her hands were still bound and she could only use her tongue.

Not to Regina's surprise, Emma had been able to work her up to climax in no time, but she felt the familiar sensation she tried so hard to suppress beginning to wash over her. She hated losing control like this, but Emma had the ability to take her higher than anyone else ever could, even with her hands behind her back.

"Emma, fuck, I'm going to –"

But Emma's determination didn't let up, and when Regina came, she ended up squirting, coating Emma's face as her body shook ferociously.

Regina climbed off Emma's face, then quickly grabbed a towel and gently wiped Emma's mouth and chin clean since she was still tied. As soon as her hands were freed, Emma grabbed Regina with so much need as she captured her mouth in a hard, grateful kiss that made them both moan in unison.

Regina reached up to untie Emma's braid and began brushing her fingers through the silky blonde tresses once again, as if it was second nature to be touching Emma's hair whenever she was kissing her like this.

Soon, their kisses turned into slow, passionate and deep kisses that neither of them wanted to break apart from.

"You're perfect," Regina whispered after their lips separated, and she leaned her forehead against Emma's and continued to play with her hair as she curled up behind

Emma, still lying on the carpet, and wrapped her hand around her naked body, running her hands all over her soft skin.

"We should order a pizza," Emma turned and stated, matter-of-factly.

"Right… dinner. I forgot about that. I'm sorry for dragging you away."

"Are you kidding? Don't apologize for *that*. You're incredible."

Regina smiled and helped Emma off the floor. "I'll go place the order, you grab us some wine and start a movie?"

"Sounds perfect."

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma once more, wishing she could stay like this forever with their lips together and their bodies as one.


End file.
